


if i close my eyes (you're still there)

by blankcamellia



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, for once, no suffering, only stupid boys kissing, some sad thoughts but not a big deal, somewhat humor i guess, stupid boys doing stupid things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: 4T barges into the hotel room that Taiga and Hokuto shares and thinks it's a great time to do extracurricular activities.Hokuto knows that they never end well. Only to be proven wrong?
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 23





	if i close my eyes (you're still there)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolatecrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/gifts).



> So. This is stupid.  
> but it's cute. and it's refreshing to not write something paINFUL for once HAHA  
> the current monster of a fic I'm working on is hurting me so much rn lol I don't wanna deal with it hahaha send help pls
> 
> ANYWAY; I talked to Niña and this happened. 
> 
> HAPPY READING! nothing makes sense but !!! kisses!!!

“So tell me again, why are you in  **our** hotel room?” Hokuto sighs as he moves higher up on the bed, letting Juri jump onto it, landing on both knees, followed by Shintarou and Jesse, and Hokuto wonders out loud why they have to be in his bed when there’s plenty of room on the floor. Kouchi, as the only intelligent human, chose to sit on one of the chairs. Taiga, on the other hand, sprawled himself all over his bed earlier, successfully hindering the others from occupying the bed when they barged into their room.

“Extracurricular activities,” Jesse grins, and Hokuto feels it in his whole body that it’s not going to end well. Nothing does when they do extracurricular activities. Someone is going get to hurt or lose another set of brain cells, but he also knows that he can’t escape them unless he wants to get dragged into something worse another time.

“What is it this time?” He lets out another sigh, putting his foot in Juri’s face as the latter tried to tickle him (serves him right). 

“Staring Contest!” Shintarou exclaims and confirming that it was his idea. Kouchi shakes his head in the background and Hokuto is quite sure that the oldest tagged along to make sure nothing spiraled off track. 

Taiga tilts his head in confusion, blinking at Shintarou and asks what the hell he’s talking about. Hokuto kind of finds it adorable. Only because he looks so genuinely confused, eyes shining bright and with curiosity, like a child waiting for the good news. Except, there is no good news when it comes to this group. 

“Okay so, it’s easy, really, we pair up and stare at each other. The first one who blinks loses, simple right?” Shintarou explains like it’s the most obvious thing in the world and while it might be, Hokuto doubts that’s everything there is to it. 

“You forgot to add the part where you have to do a punishment game if you lose,” Kouchi adds dryly, clearly not amused but also too tired to even care. 

Hokuto groans at the same time as Taiga, knowing that the three rowdiest members surely have planned a few crazy things as punishment games, but there’s no escaping. They opened the door and welcomed chaos and hell. 

Once they agree to participate, they play janken to decide the pairs, and Hokuto is ready to fake a stomach ache the moment he gets paired up with Taiga. 

_ Taiga. _

He knows his face is probably a weird mix of emotions right now and he tries his best to conceal it, putting on his best poker face. The way Taiga refuses to meet his eyes even now makes him believe he'll have a chance to win this. Not that he'll even win anything but he got his pride to protect. At the same time, the mere thought of looking into Taiga's eyes makes him uncomfortable to the degree he doubts he'll make it through alive because Taiga makes him feel things. Things like feelings. The kind he doesn't need right now but accepts nonetheless. The kind where he kind of wants to kiss Taiga so softly he barely notices it but also to press him against the wall and steal his breath away. 

_ Kissing. _

_ That's a good idea.  _

Hokuto lets out a low hum of approval to himself, knowing his way to victory, and thankfully nobody notices it, so he can observe Kouchi and Jesse have their stare off first in peace.

It's a few intense seconds of silent staring before Jesse breaks it. 

"You have a pimple between your eyebrows,"

"No I don't, I checked earlier and my face is perfectly clean," Kouchi retorts. "You on the other hand have seaweed between your teeth."

"For real?!" 

With that, Jesse manages to lose it in a second, blinking and breaking eye contact to check his teeth. 

"Oh my god, I was joking!!"

They’re up next, shuffling awkwardly to sit on a chair each, face to face, and it’s all weirdly making him feel nervous. He can see Taiga steeling himself for battle, letting out a cute “ _Yosh_ ” that pierces Hokuto’s heart like an arrow hitting its target dead-on. Hokuto swallows and tries to tell himself that it’s going to be fine. He got this in the bag. He got the perfect plan to throw Taiga off his feet. 

“I’m betting Hokuto will win,” Juri snickers from behind and Taiga looks absolutely offended at it, turning to him, eyes wide, filled with disappointment and betrayal.

“Juri!!!” Taiga sounds so affronted that the others can’t help but laugh until Taiga pouts and exclaims he got the perfect plan, just watch him! Juri ruffles his hair affectionately before retreating to the bed to watch.

Hokuto doesn’t know what Taiga plans to do but it could not be anything better than his plan.

“Anything is allowed to distract the other, right?” He asks before they start and the others just nod in approval.

They both take a breath before opening their eyes, looking at each other like they haven’t done in years - off-camera. It’s a weird feeling and time seems to stop for a moment as Hokuto realizes how Taiga’s eyes never lost their shimmer, how they’re just as bewitching as the last time he looked into them and drowned. They’re still the same brown shade, maybe a twinge brighter now, the same shape and the eyelashes still rest gently on the lids, and Hokuto can almost count them one by one.

He wonders what Taiga sees in his eyes if he sees the same Hokuto as before or if he sees something different. To Hokuto, Taiga never really changed. Time did. Taiga is still Taiga but time made them drift apart, and he doesn’t know how to mend it. Despite that, he has hope. He believes they’ll go back, or forward. He’s tired of being stuck in the past but sometimes he can’t help himself, and looking into Taiga’s eyes like this makes him remember all the times they spent together. 

It’s probably why it’s so easy for him to lean in, eyes locked with each other, and just closer and closer until his lips are on Taiga.

Except it’s not on the nose as he planned but on his lips. 

Somehow, Taiga had moved at the same time, enough to make Hokuto miss his intended target. 

He swears he saw his life pass by the moment he realized they’re kissing, his focus on the way Taiga’s lips are soft, so soft and fitting against his so perfectly. It doesn’t even strike him how long they’re kissing, how long they’ve stared at each other, or how long the others have been cheering. 

The only thing he knows is that the others need to go. Right now. 

He manages to throw the others out somehow, ignoring the way Juri and Jesse are laughing their heads off, getting dragged away by Kouchi (thank you, dear leader). 

As the door closes, silence falls between them again and Hokuto watches how Taiga is still sitting on the chair, fingers tracing his lips in a daze and it’s so cute that Hokuto wants to hug him. 

He walks up to Taiga, stands in front of him as he contemplates what to say - sorry doesn’t fit because he’s not sorry, forget it doesn’t fit because he wants Taiga to remember it, and it was far from a mistake. It just happened to be lips against lips.

Then, Taiga looks at him, raises his head to meet Hokuto’s questioning stare, and for a second, every doubt and thought disappeared. All he sees is the expectation. 

Taiga licks his lips in what seems like slow-motion, and they move at the same time, like magnets attracting each other until they’re kissing again, and time starts to move again. 

“Is this my punishment for losing?” Taiga breathes out when they break apart for air, both of them standing up now, and the way he sounds sends shivers down Hokuto’s whole body.

“I’d say this is a reward, but whatever suits your fancy,” He mutters as he presses a few kisses down Taiga’s jawline before breathing over the pulse on his neck, way too tempted to press closer and bite down, taste that skin between his lips, but they have shows coming up, so it gotta wait.

He barely has time to blink before Taiga pushes him lightly, making him fall on the bed and crawls on top of him. He leans down dangerously close to Hokuto’s face, almost kissing him (just do it already) before brushing his swollen lips from kissing against Hokuto’s ear, smirking.

“I guess that makes me the winner then,”


End file.
